The Fate Unchosen
by HopeToFly
Summary: Not really a time placement but it's 75% fluff...25% work... Booth and Brennan have a new member, well, two new members:) but will it stay that way?
1. The Miracle Voice

**So this is my first fanfic, try to be nice!:) I realize it is some what short, sorry. Some Casework, mostly fluff;). Tell me what you guys think!**

**I DO NOT OWN BONES...I own Carter...:)**

* * *

Brennan woke up to her alarm, 4:30 as usual. She slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Booth, though her alarm had already woke him. She got dressed and went to the bathroom. Booth lie there awake but kept his eyes closed. He was not fond of Brennan leaving to work before him, but he wasn't very fond of waking up early either. He could hear her humming in the bathroom. He just smiled and kept his eyes closed as she finished getting ready, started the coffee machine for when he woke up, and left.

Booth had gone back to sleep not long after she left and woke up an hour and a half later to his own alarm. He got dressed, grabbed his favorite Steelers mug and poured himself some coffee, and left.

* * *

Almost lunch time at the Jeffersonian, Booth had come early to pick up Brennan. He waited patiently in her office on her computer, occasionally looking up to watch his girlfriend deep into her work.

Brennan had been examining bones from a previous unsolved case. "There are signs of spinal reconstruction and there are multiple hairline fractures on the left femur." Ricky, her current intern, had been helping her clean the bones and put a name to the corpse. "I am going to see if Angela got the facial reconstruction yet."

"Already did." Angela walks on the platform in her usual summer-like dress. "Morgan Terry. She was reported missing by her daughter a year ago."

Brennan's phone rings cutting Angela off. "That fits time of death... Brennan... Oh hi... no, why?... of course... I'm sure... We can pick her up around 4:30... ok bye."

"What was that?"

"My half sister asked if I would watch her daughter for a week while she goes on a dig in Alaska. I, of course, said yes."

"Carter?" Ricky said staring at the skeleton lying on the table.

"Yes."

Angela now had her full attention on Brennan. "Shouldn't you talk to Booth?"

"Booth is fully aware of my relationship between me and Carter and should understand my actions."

"Your relationship? Oh my god. Dr. Brennan has favorites!"

"Get back to work Ange." Brennan said with a chuckle. With that Angela left and Brennan not soon after to head to lunch with a now impatient Booth. In the car she had explained her situation and he gladly agreed. "Carter is fun to hang out with; sports fan, mature for her age, smart, talented. This should be fun."

"I thought you would understand." She said smiling. "So Angela identified the body as Morgan Terry, reported missing a year ago around time of death. She was...49."

"Who reported her missing?"

"The daughter."

"Then we can find the daughter and ask her if anyone wanted to hurt her."

Brennan had not been feeling good since the other night and it was becoming more severe. Booth began to notice. "Are you ok?"

"Im fine."

"Bones." He said as if he were scolding a child.

"I just don't feel good."

"Well, you can get a water at the diner."

Later that day Booth was waiting in the car for Brennan to pick up Carter. About a minute later the duo walked out of the house and headed for the car. "Hey Booth." Carter said as she set her bags in the back and hopped in.

"Are you ready for the game tonight?"

"Oh yeah!"

Brennan smiled as the two high fived over the hockey game. Carter's mother is always traveling and never gets to really hang out with her mom. To Brennan, Carter is like a daughter. To Carter, Brennan is more of a mother to her than her own mother.

"How is your summer Carter?"

"Good. Got a good tan going."

"Any special person this summer?" Brennan said teasingly. Carter was bisexual and they both knew. The only person who didn't know was her mother.

"There is one person but I can tell it's not going anywhere."

"Why do you think so?"

"Dirty looks, avoiding me.. we used to be friends but whatever."

"You don't need someone yet Carter" Booth butted in. "You're young. Enjoy life."

"You're right."

Brennan smiled, but it began to fade as she let her mind wander. Carter was almost 15, so she was young but she had to grow up when her father left and her mother always being gone, watching her 7 year old sister. Her sister died in a car wreck when Carter was 12. She quickly came back to when she heard Carter singing to a song on the radio. She had a beautiful voice, soulful yet timid and sweet. They headed home and Brennan changed into sweats and pulled out one of her anthropology journals to study as the other two watched the game. Both wearing Flyers jerseys, screaming at the TV. Everything seemed nice. _Perfect_.

* * *

The next morning Booth had gone to find Morgan Terry's daughter while Brennan stayed back. She wasn't feeling well, again. She had been throwing up in the bathroom all morning. When she walked into the kitchen Carter had been waiting. "I made you some soup."

"Thank you, I hope this helps."

"How are you feeling."

"Eh."

"Oh and I got something at the store earlier if the soup doesn't help."

"What did you get?" Brennan didn't question her going to the store since there was one down the street and she was a responsible kid.

Carter grabbed the bag and pulled out a pregnancy test and set it in front of her. Brennan swallowed and looked at Carter. "I don't think I-"

"Aunt Bren." She cut her off. "I know you like the back of my hand. Just try it. Better safe than sorry."

Brennan nodded and was going to wait to take the test after she had finished her soup. There was silence until Brennan went to the bathroom to take the test. "Everything will work out Aunt Bren. I promise." Carter said as she waited outside the bathroom.

Inside Brennan was an emotional wreck, but Carter's words always seem to calm her. She stood at the sink holding the test in her hand, looking in the mirror. Carter walked in and stood next to her, holding her hand. _She is so mature_. Brennan thought as the timer on her phone went off. She took a deep breath and looked at the test.

_Positive_.


	2. Telling Him Is All Worth It

"Look Aunt Bren, everything will work out! You just need to tell him."

Brennan was sitting on the couch, not wanting to look at Carter and still in shock. "But what if Booth-"

"No 'what ifs'. Come on," she said plopping onto the couch next to Brennan. "This is Booth we're talking about here. The man who loves you more than his own job."

"I guess you're right. I'll tell him when he gets back."

"Good. I'll be there for you."

"Funny how you are comforting me as if I were a child."

"You can be at sometimes, you just need a push." Carter said laughing.

Brennan smiled and hugged her niece. "I love having you around."

"I like being here. Way better than being home alone."

Brennan's smile faded and she thought for a minute. "Why don't you just move in here. With me and Booth?"

Carter freed herself from her aunt and just stared at her for a second. "What? Move in?"

"You know what, nevermind."

"No, no, I love that idea! What sprang this on?"

"You are here for the majority of the time and your mother is not really there. It seems like the most logical thing to do. I could use the help now." She said gesturing to her stomach. Carter smiled and nodded as Brennan pulled her close. Booth walked in the door with lunch take-out in his hand. "What's with the celebration?"

"With some convincing her mother I suggested that Carter move in."

"That's great! Oh and I have something to tell you."

"Me too" Brennan took a deep breath... "You first."

Booth took a deep breath and got down on one knee. Brennan began to cry as he spoke. "Bones, I love you more than life. You and I make a great couple and great partners. When I first saw you, something just clicked and I knew, you were the one. I have always been searching for something to make my life complete and you, you were the answer. The prize in the cereal. I know you don't truly believe in marriage but I can't image my life without you, so, Dr. Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She said as he put the ring on her finger. She hugged him, their lips crashing together. Interrupted by Carter clearing her throat. "Oh right! Booth, you are...going to be a dad! I mean again."

"What? You're.. pregnant?" Once again their lips crashed together as Carter walked away to get the table set for lunch.

The next morning Brennan woke up feeling sick and went to the guest bathroom so she wouldn't wake Booth. No more than 5 minutes later Booth wakes up and looks over to see the bed is empty. He begins to panic until he hears the sound of a woman vomiting down the hallway. Booth had Parker but had never been around him. Knowing the morning side effects of pregnancy he ran to her side. He quickly pulled her hair back and rubbed circles on her back. "Why didn't you wake me?" Her vomiting was a good enough answer. As soon as she was done, she placed her arms on her stomach and cradled her head into his neck. Brennan begins to cry as Booth continues to try and soothe her. "It's ok Bones. I'm right here. I will never leave." He uses his thumb to push her head up, her eyes now gazing into his. "Hey, I love you Bones."

She smiles and crashes her lips against his. Letting Booth have his protective moment instead of objectively saying she was fine. He pulled apart and gazed into her beautiful blue eyes. "My future Mrs. Booth." He said with a smile. "Come on. Lets go get breakfast."

As they come into the kitchen, Carter had already made toast and orange juice. She left a note saying:

Went to hang out with my friend for her birthday, should be back in a few hours. I have my phone if you need me.

-Carter

Booth leaned over Brennan's shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. She used her free hand to hold his as they read the note. Booth kissed her neck once he was finished reading. "A couple hours, huh."

"Booth, no. I have to work!" She said, unable to hold back a giggle.

"Right." He turned her around and kissed her on the lips. She left to go get ready for work. Booth would have tried to convince her to stay a bit but he knew she would tell "big mouth" Angela about the engagement. He didn't care, he wanted to let the whole world know that he was going to mary Dr. Temperance Brennan. He sighed and drank some orange juice as she came out of the bedroom. He kissed her. "Beautiful." She smiled as she left for work.

Angela walks onto the platform, joining Brennan and Ricky who have just began to examine Morgan's remains. "So have y'all figured out cause of death?"

Brennan has had her mind wandering all morning and Ricky is doing most of the work. "Well, Dr. Brennan and I were looking over the spinal reconstruction and noticed that all of the remodeling had been done with artificial 'bone spackle' as I call it. They are not professional."

"Ok but I need cause of death to start creating scenarios for... generalizing the killers... profile." She begins to trail off noticing her friend is in her own world and yawning. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"Yes, I am perfectly fine. I am just a bit fatigued." She rubs her eyes with her hands and Angela notices the ring on her finger. "Oh my god! Bren! When did it happen? How did it happen? Come here!" Brennan is pulled into a hug by Angela. Ricky is staring at the two, puzzled as Cam walks onto the platform, she too, is puzzled. "Um, what is this?"

"Bren's getting married!" Angela screams in excitement! Cam shows a slight smile and congratulates Brennan before ordering them to get back to work and leaves. Ricky has already gone back to work. Angela hugs Brennan one more time as Booth walks onto the platform. "I see she found out? Which one?"

"There are two?" Angela stares at the smiling couple as their automatic instincts were to grab hands. "Yes, Ange,... You know what Booth you tell her." Booth nods as Angela is still in shock. He puts his hand on her stomach. "There's a little Booth in there." Brennan looks at him oddly. "You can call it 'little Booth' for now but it is not possible for the fetus to have shown any evidence of similarities to you yet."

"Whatever Bones. That is a mini Booth."

Angela hugs Brennan and congratulates them once again before heading back to her station. Brennan has her focus back on work again. "What do you need Booth."

"I found the address of Morgan Terry's daughter. Her name is Ashley Terry. I need you to come with to ask her a few questions."

"Okay, uh, Ricky, I'll be back in a bit. Keep reviewing the remains and try to find the cause of death. If you can the weapon." The two exit the plat form and begin to argue. Brennan is concerned with her niece. "Has Carter called or anything?"

"No, she could still be at her friend's. She said a few hours and it has only been 2."

"That's a few. Just to be safe I am going to call her."

"Bones, come on! She is a responsible 14 year old at a friends. If you're worried send her a text."

"A text?"

"Yeah. Teenagers text, Bones." He gave her a smug look as she sent a text to Carter.

Carter was still at her friends house. Only she never told Brennan or Booth that her friend was more than a friend. Alison Reytoni was Carter's girlfriend. They looked alike too, only Carter had medium length hair that was died to look like red velvet cupcake mix; Alison's hair was short and dark brown. Carter and Alison were lying in bed, kissing when Carter got a text. The text read:

Don't mean to bug, but I am curious. Are you ok? Still at your friends?

She replied and said that she was ok and still at her friends but will be back in an hour and a half. "Sorry. My aunt-"

"It's ok."

They return to kissing until Alison notices a man peering into the window. "Oh my god!" She gets up and at the window she flips off the man and closes the blinds she thought were closed. Carter grabs her phone and begins to leave. "I think I should go."

"Yeah. That sounds, yeah."

"He had a camera."

"I know." Alison sighed as Carter begins to walk out the door. "I'll text you later?"

"Yeah."

"Happy Birthday." They kiss one more time before Carter leaves.

As Carter is walking back to her Aunt's house she notices the same man watching her leave. She glances over shoulder every so often. The man has followed her almost halfway back but she takes a detour, calling her aunt in the meantime. After she explains her situation, she told her the man left and she would meet them at the diner for lunch.


	3. Now You Don't

Carter was lying on the bed in the guest room, on the phone with her girlfriend. "I just told her that there was a guy hanging outside and that we all went home about ten minutes after you saw him."

"And what about him following you home?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Her and Booth would freak out!"

"Oh well. Hey, I gotta go."

"Ok, bye." Carter hangs up and stares at the wall, thinking. She had seen that man before, while she was in an alley trying to get Alison a necklace. He saw her and walked away. She thought a bit more before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

Booth and Brennan were getting ready for bed; Brennan on the bed, reading an anthropology book; Booth in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and staring at Brennan through the mirror. "I can see you staring at me."

"No I'm not."

"I can see you through my peripheral vision, Booth."

"Okay then." He crawls into bed next to her and kisses her on the lips, only for a second as she goes back to her book. He pushes the book down and kisses her again. She lets out a small moan before trying to push him away. "Booth stop!"

He stares into her blue eyes and brushes her hair behind her ear. "I love you." He kisses her again and lays down, turning his lamp off. Brennan puts her book down, turns her lamp off and cradles up next to him. They are only asleep for a few minutes before Booth's phone rings. "Booth?... Ok... I'll be right there... She will..."

"What's going on?"

"Ashley Terry was found in a back alley." He said while getting dressed.

"Do you need me too-"

"No! Caroline made it a point to tell me to make you stay."

"Why?"

"It's Pelant." He left and Brennan went back to bed.

* * *

Brennan woke up to the usual nausea and headaches that come with pregnancy. After emptying her stomach she walks to the kitchen where Carter has made pancakes. "How are you feeling?"

"I am perfectly fine though I am experiencing extreme nausea due to hormonal imbalance."

Carter looks at her Aunt in shock. "Morning sickness...got it." She said with a you-could-care-less smile and took a bite of her pancakes.

"So have you talked to your mother about moving in?"

"Well she was reluctant to answer at first but she said that when she gets back she'll help me move."

"That's great! I suppose. Hey, how about you and me go have a picnic for lunch?"

"That sounds great. I can get the stuff ready when you get back."

"Speaking of, I am gonna be late to work." She quickly grabbed her bag, thanked Carter for breakfast, and left.

* * *

Booth and Sweets are walking into Booth's office, Sweets of course is trying to pry at Booth. "C'mon, what's going on between you and Dr. B?"

"You really haven't heard?"

"Should I have?"

"Yes because I have no time to explain."

"Keywords then Booth."

"Baby, fiancée..." He grabs a file from his desk and proceeds to walk out the door. Sweets is in shock but knew it was going to happen. Brennan bumps into Booth as he opens his office door. "Hey, I was just going to call you but I figured I could just stop by and say hi instead..." She trails off noticing that Booth is just staring at her and smiling. "What are you looking at Booth?"

"You." He says as he pulls her close and kisses her. She pulls away as she realizes Sweets is in the room. "So what do you have on Pelant?" They walk to the SUV discussing how some remains they found had "I'm Back" written in blood on them... "Bones, I don't want you working this case."

"You don't have a choice Booth, we're partners."

"Yes, but you are now my fiancé and carrying a baby." He said rubbing her stomach. "I can't lose you, Tempe."

She realizes his pain and fear when he uses her first name. "Alright, Booth. For you. And him or her." He kisses her on the lips and opens his car door. He watches as she drives away before he drives away.

* * *

At the Jeffersonian, Angela is working on a facial reconstruction when Brennan walks in. "So any matches?"

"Well I have one but it's only a 54% match."

"Well if it is even close to a match we can check dental records for similarities"

"Ok, but I don't want to tell you."

Brennan's attention goes from the screen to Angela. "Why?" She asks with a bit of regret and fear. She fears that it will be the remains of another person she loves, but she knows this is the only case Booth will let her work on.

"The man's name is Joseph Park."

"Carter's father?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, he was reported missing by Carter 2 years ago."

Tears begin to form in Brennan's eyes. Realizing Carter was in contact with her father made her both happy and mad. Joseph Park was a criminal. He was never convicted for his wrong doings. Rape, robbery, assault. He also abandoned his two daughters and left them to an unstable home, one of them died in a wreck because he needed someone to bail him out of prison. On some level, Brennan was glad the bastard was dead. "I should be the one to tell Carter. I can also ask her if he... If he had any threats." Brennan walked away thinking about the picnic she planned with Carter.

She went to her office, grabbed her things, and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carter had gotten everything but herself ready. She was putting her mascara on when she heard a noise coming from the living room. "Aunt Bren?" She put away her make up and walked into the living room. She walked into the kitchen and continued "Aunt Bren?" She turns the corner and stops, speechless, and runs.

* * *

Brennan walks into her house and calls out to Carter. The back door is open but by the front door is Carter's phone, cracked, and with the numbers "91" typed in to emergency calls.

* * *

**Don't know if I can get chapter 4 up as fast as these were, but I had these already done and just uploaded them. I like to have somewhat of a "comfort zone"...meaning I should always have the next chapter or two written as I write the others. Thank you to my best friend for inspiring me to write this. **

**Understand I am almost 15 so if some things seem childish, I am a rookie.**


	4. Turning Tables

Brennan was crying in Booth's arms as he rubbed circles on her back. He always could make her feel better, but now, he didn't know what to do. The FBI was at their house asking questions and searching for clues as to who could have taken her. An agent had asked Brennan if she had any enemies. "Everyone loved her! She was friends with everybody…" She started to trail off thinking about the conversation she had with Carter before she got to the diner:

_"I'm fine Aunt Bren. He's gone now but I'll meet you at the diner okay?"_

_"Are you sure? Can you at least tell me what he looked like?"_

_"He was semi-tall, dark hair, wearing a black hoodie….but his eye…"_

_"Carter?... Carter?"_

_"Ya sorry. Hey, I'll see you at the diner."_

The sound of the young agent brought her back. "Dr. Brennan? Are you certain there was no one?"

"There was a man; she said she saw at her friends." Booth now intrigued in his fiancée's sudden look of fear. "She said he was semi-tall, dark hair, black hoodie."

"Anything else?"

Brennan's knees felt like they were going to give out on her. She knew who had taken Carter. "She sounded scared when she mentioned his eye. It's Pelant." Brennan fell to the floor sobbing as Booth thanked the agent and ushered them out. He then called Angela to come and see if she could calm Brennan down.

* * *

Later that day, around 10 o'clock, Brennan was sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian. She was researching every case that involved Pelant. Tears ran down her face as she looked at the pictures of the bodies found. She couldn't bear the thought of having to identify Carter. Booth walked into her office noticing her distress. He walked behind her and kissed her temple, then rubbed her shoulders. When she started to cry he turned off the screen and she fell in his arms. "I can't—."

"Shhh. I will find her, Bones. I will." He rubbed circles on her back as they moved to the couch. They just sat there for a while as Brennan calmed down. She let her mind wander:

_This is all my fault. Why did I agree to watch her? I will kill Pelant!_

Booth's calm words brought her back. "Let's go home, okay? Have some wine. We will find her."

"But her things are still…there." She began to sob again, though growing tired, she agreed to go home. _I need some sleep anyway. Besides, I trust Booth, he will find her. _They walk outside to the car and drive home, not speaking a single word. Brennan had fallen asleep in the car and Booth allowed his own mind to wander:

_I should have killed Pelant when I had the chance. He can't do this to her again. God she is adorable when she sleeps._

When they got home, Booth carried her to the bed, trying ever so slightly not to wake her up. He got out of his clothes and lay beside her, soon falling asleep.

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_**

"God, where am I?... Hello?" Carter looked at her surroundings, trying to place where she was. _A room. An empty room. Okay, calm down Carter. Why is there a camera? _Referring to the digital hand held camera on the floor that had been recording.

"Hi there Carter." Pelant walks into the room with a smile tugging at his lips.

"YOU!" Carter stood up and backed into a wall, only to fall again. _Son of a bitch! _"Get me out of here!"

"Don't worry, I won't kill you."

"Let me GO!"

"Well, you see, that's not how I work." He kneeled down to where she had fallen. "You were not what I wanted. However, you'll do. Now, I like to play a game with your Aunt Brennan and Booth."

Carter now intrigued, only to see if he had any weaknesses. "What kind of game?"

"I just love making them feel powerless. You know them well enough to know by now that they need to be on top. Well the tables have turned in a twisted way and it feels good."

Carter spit on him and gave him a grim look. He looked at the camera on the floor, making sure it was facing them before he slapped her and walked out.

* * *

The morning Brennan woke to her usual vomiting. When she walked into the kitchen, Booth had already made breakfast. Brennan refused to look Booth in the eyes and just played with her food. Booth looked over at her, watching her stab the pancakes with her fork. Wishing he could fix everything. "I called in to work today and took a personal day."

"Okay."

"For both of us."

Brennan finally stopped stabbing her food and looked at him. "Why would you do that? Without asking me!"

"Cam even agrees that to anable to work right now."

"Booth I am perfectly capable of working! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you have some personal issues going on right now and that could distract you from your work. Bones, I'm looking out for you."

"Thank you for the effort but I am in complete control of my personal difficulties and can set them aside to put all my efforts into my work!" She pushed her plate aside and went into the living room to watch TV. Booth knew that when she didn't leave in protest of what he had done, she was a bit thankful. He finished his pancakes and brought her plate to her in the living room. He sat next to her and she cradled her head into his neck, staring at the pancakes. He looked at her and heard her stomach growling. "You can eat and still be mad at me if you want." And with that she sat up and ate.

* * *

Angela was missing her friend at work and was determined to help. She had just sent a possible murder weapon of Carter's father over to Hodgins. Making sure no one could see, Angela went online and found a video of Carter and her three other friends. They made a blooper video of them trying to make a cover video to a korean group "2NE1". _Such talent and so loved. Pelant will pay! _Hodgins walked in and saw Angela in tears watching Carter's friend fall over trying to film. She didn't know he was there until he said something. "She was a great kid."

"We'll find her right? You will help us find her right?"

"Of course I will. Baby steps. We still haven't heard anything from him yet, but when we do, we'll get him." They turned back to the screen as the video ended. Hodgins trying to keep focus on work turned to Angela and said that should sit. "Why?"

"Well the weapon was found with his blood on it."

"Where?"

He took a deep breath. "It was found in the garage of Carter and her mother's house."

"What? Have you told Bren?"

"No I'll wait until tomorrow for that."

"Is Carter a suspect?"

"No she reported him missing and is well, unavailable right now." Interrupted by Cam the two stood up and were going to Brennan and Booth's house to have lunch. "So there were fingerprints on the murder weapon we discovered to be the mother's. We will have her in for questioning tomorrow when she gets back. She cut her trip short for Carter."

* * *

**Super angst much? I know, I'm horrible! :) Please review. I was listening to 2NE1's new song "Falling In Love" when I wrote this so that inspired that little part. (Check it out if you can). Well I guess I did get this one up semi-fast. Note: Next chapter is a month later...nothing heard from Carter. The next chapter might be a few days because I have a surgery in two days but after it's over I should have time to write:) If you want update on how my story is going follow my twitter: MissJadeDnae...**


	5. Remember To Forget

1 Month Later…

* * *

Booth was waiting in the car for Brennan who was slowly grabbing her things. She finally made it to the car, Booth had already lost his patience. "Finally!"

"Shut it." She kissed him lightly as he pulled out of the driveway. They had got a call from Cam saying that two teenage hikers had found a skinned rib cage hung on a tree branch. Brennan was staring out the passenger window, subconsciously rubbing her stomach. She had only been 6 weeks pregnant, but the nausea has been more than she would admit to bear. Booth soon picked up on this. "So I take it she's not letting you relax?"

"Booth... You stopped calling it a he." She paused, he had been calling the baby a he until now. "I mean we still won't know the sex of the fetus for a few weeks, but, what changed?"

"Well I was thinking of what I would hope we have, granted I'll love him or her either way." He stopped and looked over at Brennan who was just sitting there staring at him and smiling. "You're babbling." She looked out the window some more before "Believe" came on the radio. She quickly turned it out and bit her lip to hold back her tears. "Aw, Bones, I'm sorry. I know that was her fa-"

"Just forget it." She had become more sensitive to certain things due to pregnancy hormones and the fact that there hadn't been any signs or contact from Carter. Booth's heart broke for her, and all he could do was grab her hand. He smile when she squeezed his hand and smiled herself at the sight of her ring.

* * *

"Yeah... So here we are, Bones." They exited the car and walked over to the remains. Hodgins was checking all the maggots found on them. "The increase in size of the larvae says, death was about 2 weeks ago."

"The slight spinal curvature indicates female. The slight widening of the T3 indicates an adolescent...around...14-15." Brennan walked away and sat on a log. Booth ordered the remains back to the Jeffersonian and sat next to Brennan to sooth her. "Bren, it's not her. I promise."

"Booth, how can you be sure?"

"Well Pelant would make a bigger scene of this don't you think?"

"I guess."

"I will find her, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

****Angela was on her computer at home. She had taken the day off for Michael Vincent. She suddenly got an email from an unknown source. She opened it and it was a picture of Hannah kissing Booth with the caption "Looky here. So much for Tempe." Angela grew furious and wanted to yell at Booth. She was going to him first before she told Brennan.

"I swear I had nothing to do with it! she came up to me and kissed me! She took the picture and I pushed her over I swear!"

"I find that a little hard to believe considering your eyes are closed and you did have a pretty serious relationship with her!"

"Look, Ange! I love Bones! She is carrying my child! Do you know how long I have been dreaming about that? I have her as my fiancee, and as the mother to my child. We live together. That is all I ever wanted and more."

"You better be telling the truth because if you slip up, this.. slips to her!" She walked out of his office and he sighed, putting his head in his hands. He looked up at his own picture of him and Brennan kissing at the park, he smiled.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's short and late. I recently had surgery and I should have time to write now...:) I might have another chapter up tonight! (Time jumping). Don't forget to follow my twitter for updates on progress and if you would like to request ideas: MissJadeDnae**


	6. Soon To Be Free

Two Weeks Later…

* * *

Carter was sitting in the same room, her hair is in loose waves as opposed to the bouncy curls she had a month and a half ago; her clothes were clean, Pelant had washed them and supplied her with new ones; no shoes, seeing as she had outgrown her old size 5's; her make-up faded to a simple eyeliner and dripping mascara. Pelant was kneeling on the floor watching Carter eat her sandwich. "How long are you going to 'make them feel on the bottom'? 'Cause it seems to me like this was just a kidnapping and not a game. "

"You're pushing it for someone who is facing death."

"Well when does your little game start then?" She stated sarcastically.

"Soon enough… but when it does, you will wish I had killed you." He said as he took her now empty plate and left. Carter had to find a way out. She grabbed the camera that was on the floor and did her nightly video diary. Pelant had made her start a week after he took her. What to say this time? What does he want these for? "Well, day… not sure what day but it's been about a month, month and a half. Why do you want these Pelant? When can I go home? I mean what was home. I sat there alone while my mom locked herself in her room. The real question is, when can I go back with Aunt Bren? I will find a way out." _Someday._ She set the recorder to the side and lies on the floor, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Booth had been secretly working on Carter's case without Brennan knowing. He woke up and made him and Brennan breakfast and woke her up to eat. She ate and went to the living room where she sat and watched TV. They had invited Angela and Hodgins over for the day just to hang out. They were all watching TV when a preview of a new music video came on. It was Carter. Her kidnapping inspired someone to make her songs into a complete album. Brennan started to sob and left the house. She decide to go for a walk.

* * *

Later that week Brennan was sitting in her office talking to Booth and Angela when her phone rang and she put it on speaker. "Brennan."

_"Gone back to your old routine?"_

"Who is this?"

_"Oh Dr. Brennan, don't tell me you've forgotten already? You have a person to save."_

"What are you referring to exactly?"

_"AUNT BREN PLEASE HELP ME!...SHUT UP! Good luck finding her Temperance"_

* * *

A week has passed by of tracing Pelant and no luck, Brennan couldn't take it so she had started taking a walk every day to take away from the stress but today she bumped into a scared girl who was running.

* * *

**Sorry, I am so horrible but I will post another chapter later tonight of a much awaited reunion;)**


	7. Life's A B

"Carter?" Brennan was super happy and went to hug her but Carter stopped her.

"NO! Stay away from me! You're not supposed to be here! Jesus!" She broke down crying but Brennan couldn't comprehend what she had just heard. "What, why?" and not a second after she asked Carter pulled up her shirt and there was a bomb taped to her stomach. "He's not here, he's leaving, but if you call the cops or anyone for that matter... we're toast."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

"Just wait. It will disarm when he feels he is at a safe distance."

"Then we'll wait and when it disarms we will go get him-"

"No! He will always be in control he can blow me up silently and swiftly!"

"How?"

Carter lifted up her sleeve to an upper part of her arm. There was a badly sewn scar that had started to heal. It was blinking red. There was a poison capsule inside her. Brennan's heart broke, and she just hugged her. She had to decide between catching a serial killer whom she hated, or keep her quasi daughter. "Let him run."

* * *

About 3 hours later, the bomb deactivated and Carter's arm stopped blinking. Brennan took a deep breath in and took Carter back to the Jeffersonian. Everyone hugged her and greeted her with smiles. Told her how she had a new album out. Cam came back in with a tray of surgical tools and a small dish. "Ok Carter, this might hurt a bit."

"I don't care just please get it out of me."

So she did. Without any harm to Carter.

* * *

Later that night they all sat on Angela's couch and watching Carter's music videos. Carter of course singing along with them:

_"You're using my love as a weapon towards me"_

Brennan hugged Carter and Booth called her over to talk. "You did the right thing, Bones."

"I know, I'm just sad that it was my fault to begin with."

"Hey it is never your fault." He gave her a quick kiss and went to sit next to Carter, whose mind was in it's own world:

_Wait. Why did he record me? Something doesn't add up here. He wanted those tapes, and those diaries. But for what?_

* * *

**Happy my lovies? Carter's back! Yaay! P.S. I was listening to the song Weapon by Cazzette...cool song! Next up is two months later (4 month into Brennan's pregnancy) and I know the gender:)**


	8. You Are NOT Welcome

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded but I have work, and school is starting soon so I might not upload as often but I will do atleast 2-3 times a week:) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ok Dr. Brennan, it looks like you are having.. a..." The doctor said running the wand over her bump. "a little baby girl. Congratulations." Booth could not believe what he had just heard. "A girl?"

"Yes, a girl. I'll give you two time to let it set in." And she left. Booth was smiling, ear to ear at what he heard. So was Brennan. Carter walked in a minute later. "So?" She said as she slowly opened the door. Seeing as Booth couldn't think straight, Brennan answered. "It's a girl!"

Carter sat and talked with them for a bit before they went home.

In the car, Brennan was smiling and rubbing her stomach, Booth driving, and Carter texting. Carter was going to start school soon and with her now 3 albums out, she was planning on having a concert. Dismissing the idea almost immediately when Booth got a call, requesting them at a crime scene. "Hey, Carter, I'll drop you back off at the house and—"

Interrupted by Brennan who remembered what happened last time they left her alone. "NO! Absolutely not! We'll take her to the Jeffersonian where there are witnesses and people I trust."

"Bones, she's almost 15, she can take care of herself."

"That's what I thought before Pelant!"

Booth knew he wouldn't win, he looked at Carter in the backseat and sighed. "Fine! Hey, Carter is it ok if we drop you off at the Jeffersonian?"

"Ya, sure. I have a lot of work to do for pre-class anyway."

"Ok— Pre-class? What the hell is that?"

"Oh it's when you have AP classes and they give you a preliminary test with some starter work to get you ready for the first day."

"Okay, then."

* * *

At the Jeffersonian, Carter was working on a paper for AP English II when a man walked into Brennan's office. "Hi, is Dr. Brennan here?"

"No she won't be back for a while."

"Ahh thank you. Who are you by the way."

Carter got up from the floor and shook the mans hand. He had short black hair and was about as tall as Booth. "Carter Park. You?"

"Call me Sully. How do you know Dr. Brennan?"

"I'm her niece."

_Niece? Tempe never mentioned a niece_. "Oh, well can you let her know I stopped by?"

Carter looked past him to see Brennan walking in the door. "Sully?"

"Tempe, hey."

"Hi." She greeted him with a cold stare.

"You look great and..pregnant!"

"And engaged." She said twisting the ring on her finger. Carter took the awkwardness as her cue to walk away.

"Well I should go. See ya Tempe."  
He left, Brennan explained to Carter who he was. On his way out he bumped into Booth. "Hey, Booth."

"Sully? What do you want?" He said rather harshly.

"I came to talk to Tempe about giving us another try but seeing as she is engaged and well pregnant, I figure it's a bold no."

"Good choice."

"How long after I left did she hook up and get knocked up?"

Not a second after he said it, Booth's fist found Sully's face, forcing him to the ground. Brennan and Carter ran out when the saw it. "Booth!" Brennan was walking towards the two with Carter at her side. "Booth, why would you do that?" He didn't hear. He angrily looked at Sully. "That's for insulting my wife!"

"Your WIFE?"

"Ya, that baby..is mine! and that guy is me! Say something smart again!"

"Really, Tempe? I figured you could do better?"

"You sonavabitch!" And the punches raged on between the two. Brennan called Cam to get Carter as while she tried to get Booth to stop. Cam yelled for security and pulled Carter into her office to explain what happened.

The guards had pulled the two apart and took Sully away while leaving Booth with Brennan. "Booth, that was the most idiotic thing you could have ever done!"

"I'm sorry! You didn't hear what he said about you."

"That doesn't make in right, Booth."

He made his way over to her and put his arms out to hug her but she pushed them away and sat in her chair and went to work. Booth knew he took it too far and left.

* * *

Back at home, Brennan had not said anything to Booth since earlier. Carter was in her room, listening to music, and working on her essay. Booth and Brennan sitting on opposite sides of the couch. Brennan got up and went to the bedroom to change and go to bed. Booth sat for a minute and turned of the TV before following her. She was lying in bed, eyes closed but clearly not asleep. He layed down next to her and put his arm around her. She grabbed his arm and pushed it off, scooting further away. Booth didn't like going to bed angry, but he clearly hit a nerve and it wouldn't take a simple sorry and small talk to fix. _I'll sleep it off._

* * *

**I might start a full on fluff story suggested by my best friend Max but the idea's in beta...Please review! (And did y'all see Em at Comic-Con? Hot! But I didn't go:()**


	9. Just Please

Booth woke to the sound of his alarm at 5:45. He turned over and to his surprise, Brennan was still asleep. She has usually left to work by the time he wakes up. He sat and watched her sleep for a few minutes before waking her up. "Bones." He said while shaking her shoulder a bit. "Bones. Wake up!"

"Booth, please just let me sleep."

"Ok." He said laughing. He went to kiss her when she pulled back. "I'm still mad Booth. So just please let me sleep."

"Ok." He said again, only this time with a sigh. Booth got up and got dressed, went to the kitchen and made himself breakfast, leaving some for Brennan before he left.

At the Hoover, Booth was sitting at his desk distracted by his fight with Brennan. _Why the hell is it my fault? Sully's the sonavabitch who bad mouthed Bren! God, I need more sleep! Why is Sweets here?! I want ot be ALONE!_

"Agent Booth, is something wrong?"

"Yes! You are here! I just need a few minutes alone. Ok? Thank you." He said in a matter-of-fact tone as he looked back down to his desk. "Agent Booth, I sense some hostility. Is there something going on between you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, but I won't tell you about it!"

"Is it the fact that you punched Sully in the face?" He said grabbing Booth's attention. "How do you know about that?"

"Cam told me. In my professional opinion you were only defending Dr. Brennan."

"Thank you!"

"But," he started. Booth knew where this was going. "you have a certain issue with controlling your temper."

"I can handle my temper perfectly Sweets so please leave."

"You aren't-"

"Leave Sweets!" Booth said standing up. He was furious. He stood and watched Sweets leave. _I can control my temper. Is that why Bren was mad? Is she scared of me now? No! I am not my father. I will never hurt Bones! Or the baby!...  
THE BABY! I need to help Bones pick out her name! _He let his mind calm down as he thought of names for the baby.  
_Anna? No to much like Hannah. Jamie? No... Brittney? Maybe... Rose? Maybe... Kat? _

* * *

Back at the house, Brennan was doing the same thing. _Mikayla?... Dakota?... _

"Aunt Bren?" This brought her back down to earth. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Carter. I am fine. I was just thinking of names for the baby." She said smiling and rubbing her stomach.

"Wanna run some by me?" Carter asked, eating her cereal. "Actually, I have to go!" She stated, looking at her phone.

"Where?"

"You'll see when I get back." Carter said as she grabbed her things.

"Oh, ok. Be safe!"

* * *

When Carter was out of the house she looked at her phone:

_**From: Booth**_

_**They should be ready when you get there. Hide them when you get back and don't speak a word of it! Hopefully she likes them...**_

_I'm on my way to pick them up now. She was getting ready for work when I left so hiding them shouldn't be a problem. She'll love them!_

She locked her phone and went to the bakery Booth sent her too. When she walked in, she went to the register and checked the order. The lady handed her a pink box with it's receipt. She opened the box to check if they were right. _Yup._ 4 vegan cupcakes with blue frosting and candy Dolphins on them. _He is such a sob! _She thought as she head back to the house.

* * *

Around 7:00 that night, Carter was staying the night at Ashley's house and Booth had the cupcakes sitting on a plate so they would be the first things she saw.

Brennan walked into the house to see the cupcakes. _Oh, Booth. _She walked to the dining room and Booth was sitting in a chair holding a Dolphin Pillow Pet. The table was set for two and there were candles lit on the table. "Care to join?" Booth said with a smile.

"Where's Carter?"

"Staying at a friends."

"What's with the dolphins Booth?" She said as he hand her the Pillow Pet and she smiled.

"Maybe I can lose my temper sometimes, but only when someone I love is hurt. I love you. I'm glad that I don't need to picture us as a married couple anymore. I'm glad that your face is going to be the last one I see at night and the first one I see when I wake up. You are everything to me. I would've told you that anyways. I figured you needed a night of affection and relaxation."

Brennan was speechless. She had no idea what to say. Her eyes began to water and she hugged the pillow. "Thank you."

"I have some movies and we can eat the cupcakes when we finish dinner."

"You cooked?" She asked a bit sarcastically, still a bit emotional. _Damn these hormones! He is so sweet!_

* * *

**Sorry. short again and late. I've had to work and I just registered for school today so... and the sweet thing he says to her is from a movie I was watching. "Definitely, Maybe." **

**The pure fluff story is out of beta and is in progress... Max and I thank you for reading and we need more reviews!**

**I promise the next chapter is a long one and has SO MUCH FLUFF!**

**-Jade**


	10. I DoIn A Minute

**So as I said before this chapter is long and fluffy. It is also the last time jump for a while. It is 4 and 1/2 months later and Brennan is 8 1/2 months pregnant. They planned the wedding to before the baby.**

* * *

**"**Two more days, Bren." Booth said as he undid his tie, throwing it on the headboard. Brennan was already in bed, over-looking Carter's Biology essay. "You know, I never would have imagined that I would get married. Being with you was a long awaited plan, considering that you have great facial features, you posses social skills, and would make a perfect father." She paused to look at him who was gazing at her hoping her speech was going somewhere. "Falling in love with you was not a part of my plan, but it was the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I can't imagine your vow if this is just you being you!" He said getting into bed and kissing her. He rubbed her stomach and whispered sweet nothings to the small child growing inside her. "I can't wait to meet you, Little Miss Victoria."

Brennan laughed and Carter came in to retrieve her paper due tomorrow. When she left, Brennan and Booth shut their eyes. Carter had other plans.

* * *

The next day Carter was at school getting her things out of her locker. Her best friend was waiting for her so they could go to lunch. "I swear I knew it was going no where." She said shutting her locker. Her friend Juliet sighed._ We all knew it was going no where but focus on the point C!_ "What locker does the new guy have?"

"Lockerrr...447."

"OOOH!"

"Shut it Jules! Can we get to lunch."

Juliet laughed, pushing her dirty blonde hair out of her face. "So hows your aunt doing?"

"No baby yet and I have to fit in a dress in two days. You are coming right?"

"Of course! Would I leave you alone in awkwardness?"

"Uh, ya you did." Carter pointed out stopping almost immediately. "When we had dance practice and Mrs. Kensly walked in when I danced inappropriately...you left!"

Remembering the moment, Juliet couldn't breathe. "I'm so not sorry for that moment!"

"Hmm." Carter huffed as they walked to the pizza parlor down the street.

* * *

Brennan was sitting in her office, staring at ancient remains. Cam told her not to take a case so close to her due date and wedding. She knew if she argued Booth would protest and have Cullen suspend her.

Angela walked in super happy. Brennan was going to stay at her house to, as she thought, "playing along with his religous customs". As usual Angela came in to take Brennan out for lunch since she can't see Booth 24 hours before the wedding. "You ready to go Bren?"

"Yeah just let me get my bag."

"Hold on," Angela said while stopping Brennan, "Tell me the truth."

"I don't understan—"

"You know you are excited about this wedding more than you tell us. And you know he didn't ask you to stay at my place." She said with a little smirk on her face.

Brennan sighed. Angela was right. She had never felt this way about any other man, and a few years ago, she never would have guessed that she would fall in love or get married—or even be with Booth—, but she is. She was happy. Brennan had a baby on the way, her favorite man in the world is reserved for her, big house, her niece is staying with her. Everything seemed right. For now...

* * *

Brennan was at Angela's...Booth was at home with Carter. "Nervous."

"I know I should but, it seems like I've already done it. Like I knew it was coming."

"Well, we all knew it was coming but, you knew it was going to happen. That it was supposed to happen!"

Booth looked at the TV and Carter's phone rang. "OK, does she want him there? Never mind, dumb question. OK. Bye..."

"What?"

"OK, be calm Booth."

"Carter!"

"Aunt Bren's in labor. We need to go." And with that they left to the hospital.

* * *

Carter was waiting patiently in the waiting room with Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Juliet. Booth walked out of the room and called Carter in. Juliet stayed back and chatted with the group.

In the room Brennan was asleep and Booth was next to Carter. Carter had a little girl in her arms. "Hi little Victoria! I'm your cousin Carter. But people call me C."

Booth smiled and looked at Carter. "Hey Carter, how would you like her to call you sissy?"

"What?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry it took so long but I had work, school supply shopping, and my phone and laptop get taken at night. But The next chapter is the big discussion on Booth's proposition. I NEED REVIEWS! PLEASE!:)**

**-Jade**


	11. Two Now Two Forever

**Ok so, that was not a very long chapter but this one is up sooner than usual! YAAY! :) I've been watching Episode 1 of Season 8 over and over as inspiration for my fluff. I've also been watching Ridiculousness for comedic...inspiration. But enough of me... here's the chapter!**

-Jade

* * *

_What did he just say?_ "What do you mean by that Booth?"

"I mean. I have some bad news. It won't be easy for me to tell you this." Booth said as he took Victoria and lay her down in the plastic crib by the bed. "I- I- The FBI called and told me that a woman was found in a dig site after a boulder had fallen." He paused seeing confusion and slight pain in Carter's eyes. "I can't say anymore without being blunt but, I- I'm sorry Carter."

Carter broke down. Not believing what she just heard, she ran outside and left the hospital. Juliet followed her and went to talk to her. Meanwhile, Angela walked into the room seeing Carter leave. "Hey, Booth. What just happened?"

"I just told Carter that her mother died." He said with a sigh. "I talked it over with Bones and- and we wanted to adopt her."

"And she didn't want to?"

"She smiled and liked the idea but then I told her why."

"Just give her time."

Brennan woke a few minutes after that to see Booth asleep on the chair beside her. She searched for Carter but had no luck and felt a sharp bit of pain. She winced and groaned a bit, waking Booth up. "Hey, Bones. Just relax,"

"Where's Carter. Outside, maybe at the park. Juliet is with her."

"You told her didn't you?"

"Yes, she liked the thought of being with us but then I told her why."

"She deserved to know. We couldn't hold it from her."

* * *

Carter was sitting on a park bench talking to Juliet. "Should I let them do it?"

"Well if you don't you go into the system." Juliet took her friends silence as her cue to hug her.

_They only want the best for me. I can't go into the system. Aunt Bren will never let that happen anyway. I can help with Victoria May. I can pay my own phone bill with my album earnings. I wouldn't be a burden. I trust them... Mom would have wanted it._ "Let's go." Carter said with a smile as they stood up and went back to the hospital.

* * *

Carter walked in to see Brennan awake and reading a magazine she had found. Brennan knew she had come in and tried to be amusing to lift Carter's spirit. "These women are fasinatingly idiotic. Their costoms to life have been overlooked for the stuypidity of their actions!"

"They're the Kardashians. No one cares as long as they think they're cool. Otherwise they wouldn't be so idiotic."

"I find it all stupid."

"How are you?"

"Better now. Thank you. And I'd be glad."

Brennan knew what she was referring to. She just smiled and held Carter's hand.

* * *

**Short chapter but I got it up same day:) Reviews are my drug...I NEED THEM:)! There are way more views than REviews!**

- Jade


	12. The Last Puzzle Piece

**How'd you like the last "mini-chapter"? Max helped me write this chapter so hope you like!**

* * *

**_The Wedding_**

* * *

Brennan had been out of the hospital for a month before today. She looked at herself in the mirror. Eggshell silk dress, small, fitting her every curve, with a small orphan blue ribbon along her waist...

Booth had a nice, 3-piece suit on with an orphan blue tie. He was ready.

* * *

_God, she looks so beautiful. Why of all people would she pick me. I don't deserve her, but I will do anything to prove my love to her... _

_Would I have ever thought I would feel like this? No. But then again, I never though I would get married either. He looks so hansom, in his 3 piece suit!_

* * *

_"We never forget the first times, because they are the first time we knew we were smarter, stronger, taller, happier. 'Sometimes the brain remembers what the heart is trying to forget.' but what you are really doing is creating a puzzle piece. A puzzle piece that you later fit into the big picture we call life. The moments we want to remember, but forget are the pieces to somebody else's puzzle. When you think you have found all the right pieces, but only have half the puzzle, there is someone with the other half. Maybe they have had it all along or maybe they are still trying to find the pieces. That's where our life goes. Eternal happiness is there for everybody. You won't know until your heart says it's ready to know. It will come to you in something so very small. A flower, a bird, a picture, a note, or even the whisper of the wind. They complete the puzzle"_

* * *

"I do."

"I do."

* * *

**Horrible place to end but there will be a sequel! 100+ chapters! This was supposed to be a one shot but:) The quote is one I wrote in my sketchbook when I was in a bad place in my life, and with a few mods I made it happy! -Jade**


End file.
